At His Command
by dpdp2317
Summary: Isabella Swan, 21, a student at NYU, spends a passion filled night with billionaire Edward Cullen, 31. The next morning, he tells her that he wants her to be his submissive. She finds herself thrust into the world of BDSM, where pain is pleasure, and less is more. Follow Bella on this kinky journey, as she tries to be Edward's perfect little pet. But, is there more to the story?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fan fic. Please be nice.

Disclaimer: Sm owns all the characters.

So many thanks to princess07890 for beta'ing my chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella stumbled into her small apartment, which she shared with her roommate, Rosalie, still dazed from last night and this morning, before she collapsed onto the couch. She brought her fingers up to her mouth, touching her swollen lips lightly, still tasting him there. Images of last night swirled around in front of her eyes- dancing, heated kisses, clutching at him as he pushed into her. Never in her wildest dreams, had she imagined such a night. That man, the things he did to her, the responses he got out of her, and she wanted to lock herself up forever, never wanting to face the world again.

She was seventeen years old when she saw porn for the first time. Her boyfriend of that time, Jacob, and she, were ready to have sex. But she was a virgin, and didn't want her first time to suck, like so many of the other girls, who had talked about how painful it would be. So, she had locked her bedroom doors, pulled the curtains before she searched "How to have sex?". She lost her virginity a week later, and while it was better that she had imagined, it still wasn't mind-blowingly amazing. Bella and Jacob were together throughout high school, until the day they graduated, but she still didn't understand what the big deal was with sex.

When she had come to NYU, she had a one-night-stand with a guy named Mike. Sure, she'd orgasmed, but it wasn't until after she had left Mike's apartment, when she had to resort to masturbating to get off; Mike's sloppy thrusts did nothing for her.

But last night, last night she had finally seen what the fuss was all about. She had finally experienced what most people just dream of, and she had gone beyond that. Waves of pleasure had crashed into her, continuously, one after the other, never stopping. She had, for the first time in her life, experienced toe curling, back arching, nail scratching pleasure, and the worst part was it was probably the last time as well.

Bella had woken up this morning, naked, still in his bed and feeling deliciously sore down there. She was lost in her dreams, but had woken up when she felt a weird prickling on her neck. She could feel someone watching her, and slowly raised her head to look around, when she saw _him_.

He was sitting on a chair in a corner, gazing at her. He was wearing his shirt from last night, and Bella blushed when she realized she had torn the buttons which explained why the shirt remained open, showing his magnificent chest. He had pulled up his pants, but had not buttoned them, so just a hint of his manhood was showing, which made her want more. He was lazily holding a cigarette in his hand, the hand which, last night, was wrapped around her neck, pressing her down, which had made her cum like never before. And right now, he was looking at her with so much intensity it made her blush.

Finally, Bella tore her gaze from him, and sat up, wrapping a bed sheet around herself. She swung her feet to the side, her bare toes touching his wooden floor.

When he didn't say a word, she cleared her throat and said, "I'll just go then. Thank you for last night."

She stood up, swaying lightly before righting herself, and looking around for her clothes.

After what seemed like an eternity, he broke his silence, stubbing his cigarette in the ashtray, softly saying, "Isabella, come here."

Bella looked up at him, with wide eyes, chocking out, "wh-what?"

He merely gazed at her, his lips turning up at the corner slightly.

"I said, come here", he said softly, turning her into a puddle of goo.

She looked at him for another moment, before making her way to where he was sitting, coming to a stop a few inches in front of him. Her hand tightly clutched the sheet wrapped around her, so that she wouldn't expose herself. Of course, he had already seen her naked, but there was a difference in last night, when they were lost in the passion, and right now, in the morning, when she wasn't sure about herself. She wasn't sure what to say or do.

"Come closer", he whispered and she automatically took another step towards him, standing between his legs, hypnotized by his voice.

He reached up and pulled at her hand, making her stumble and fall against him. She gasped and reached out to break her fall, grabbing his shoulders for support, her face inches away from his. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and she shuddered closing her eyes, taking in his scent of tobacco, honeysuckle, and something that was pure, unadulterated him. She opened her eyes, when she felt him chuckle, before her eyes widened in absolute horror. She had let go of the sheet that was hiding her from him, and now it was lying in a puddle on the floor, much like her dignity.

She tried to straighten up, but he held her tighter, before capturing her lips with his and pulling her into a deep kiss. She moaned as she felt him take her bottom lip in between his, biting it lightly before sucking it deeply. It was better than she had remembered and her hands moved on their own accord into his hair. He flicked his tongue slightly against hers, before moving it, making it dance against hers. He pulled away much too soon for her liking, and she realized she had somehow straddled him through all of it, her naked chest pressing against his. His left arm was around her waist, holding her in place while the other was at her neck, supporting her head.

"Isabella", he whispered brokenly, before pulling her head back and nibbling on her neck. He licked the column of her throat, all the way from the base up to her chin, before biting her ear lobe making her moan loudly.

He pecked her lightly once again on the lips before chuckling, "You're going to be the death of me."

Leaning back, he put some distance between himself and her, both his arms around her waist now, so she didn't fall back. Bella could more clearly see his face now, and he was as beautiful up close as he was from afar. She noticed his lips were a little crooked, and there was a very small scar right above his right eyebrow but these little imperfections only made him look more perfect, if that were possible.

Bella snapped out of it when she saw his lips curling up. Looking up at him, she could tell he knew that she was inspecting him.

Choosing not to comment, he said, "I need to talk to you, and I don't think that will be possible if you keep sitting here looking all kinds of beautiful."

Bella blushed deeply, looking down. A handful number of people had ever called her beautiful before, which included her father. No, here was Adonis himself, calling her beautiful. And somehow, she believed him. He squeezed her waist, making her look at him again.

"Why don't you take a shower, and then we can have breakfast while we talk?" he asked.

Bella considered him carefully. She knew this was just a one- night stand and there was no need for him to be so nice to her. He could just tell her to leave; yet here he was, offering her a shower and breakfast. She carefully made to stand up and he let her this time. Picking up the fallen sheet, she re-wrapped it around herself, hiding herself from him once again.

Finally she spoke, "Look, I appreciate you being so nice, but it's okay. I know this was just a one night thing and I'll just get going then."

She turned to start to gather her clothes, but gasped when she felt him come behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck, and his arm came around her waist, holding her, so her back to his chest. He wrapped his other hand in her hair, and pulled, almost painfully, making her head tilt, so that she was meeting his eyes.

"Listen here, little girl," he said, menacingly, "I need to speak with you and thought you would like something to eat before we do that. But since this is just a one night thing," he sneered, "I'll jump right in."

He released her, and she stumbled due to the abruptness. Catching herself, she turned to face him. He was lighting another cigarette and puckered his lips slightly before pulling a drag from it. His lips relaxed and slightly parted as he let out the smoke.

"I have a proposition for you," Edward said softly, his green eyes meeting her brown ones.

* * *

A/n: What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Heellloo my lovelies. Thank you for the overwhelming response. I have the first few chapters written out, which is why the quick update :P But the updates will slow down once I start with my work. Well, Enjoy until then :*

Also, some of you said you don't like smoker Edward. Don't worry. I'll make him quit in some time. I just have a scene in mind, after which no more cigarettes.

So many thanks to princess07890 for proofreading my chapter.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM.

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella looked around her tiny apartment, her gaze falling on the tiny clock that hung on the wall. It was almost one. She wondered where her roommate, Rosalie, was. It was a Saturday, so Bella knew she didn't have any classes today.

_Maybe she went back home with that guy she was dancing with._

Bella didn't worry about Rosalie. Her father was a big shot lawyer with many enemies, so she always had a bodyguard following her around. And after what had happened to her, Rosalie didn't try and give the bodyguard anymore slips.

Bella's stomach grumbled loudly, reminding her she needed to eat. Of course, Edward hadn't offered breakfast again. He had simply sat back down on the chair, and explained everything to her, while slowly smoking the cigarette he had lit up. He had talked for a while, and Bella had just stood there, in her bed sheet, trying to focus on his words rather than his soft lips.

After what had seemed like ages, but was probably only 20 minutes, Edward had gotten up and left the room. Bella stared after him, not sure if he was returning or if she was supposed to follow him. She suddenly scrambled, looking for her clothes, and pulling on anything she found before he returned.

And that's how Edward had found her, returning not five minutes later, with her right slipper on her foot and the other in her hand, her bra on and her dress over her head with no panties. Bella had been frozen for a second, her whole body flushing, before hurrying to get everything in order. She would have to forgo her panties now. Spotting her purse on the side table, she had grabbed it, making sure her cell was inside.

Finally straightening up, she had forced herself to meet his gaze. He had looked at her for a moment, searching her face. Bella wasn't sure what he was looking for, but before she could figure it out, he broke their eye contact, and held his hand out. Looking down, she realized he was holding what looked like _a lot_ of document.

When Bella looked up at him questioningly, Edward cleared his throat before saying, "Papers. For you to read. Just to clear any misunderstandings, confusion and such."

Bella had stared at him for a few moments, trying to read him, but his face remained a smooth canvas, and his eyes hidden behind a green curtain. She slowly took the papers from him, before turning to leave. She had stopped short, when she heard a soft whisper of "Bella."

She hadn't turned around, but still waited for Edward to finish talking.

"Remember, tomorrow by eight p.m., please," he had said, in the same soft voice.

Bella had been conflicted. She had wanted to stay here with him, but after everything he had just said, she didn't know how she would fit into his life. She nodded slightly, not sure if he could see the movement or not, before rushing out, getting away from him. His driver was there, waiting, the one who had driven last night. This had made her heart constrict even more, seeing how he had cared to make sure she would reach her home safely. She had jumped into the back seat, tears pooling into her eyes, as they rushed away from his house.

Sighing softly, she returned to the present, getting up and going into the kitchen to get something to eat. Setting her laptop on the kitchen table, beside the sandwich she had made herself, Bella searched started her search.

_Edward Cullen_, she typed in, waiting for the results, as she took a bite of her sandwich. Her eyes widened at the information that flooded her laptop screen- images, news feeds, videos, websites. There were even a couple of fan sites dedicated to him. Bella snickered at the site " ".

She opened his biography, which seemed a safe place to start, and started reading.

_Edward Cullen, 31, graduated from Harvard University with a business management degree just 21 years of age. He started his company _Cullen Inc_. the same year, which specializes in designing airplanes, helicopters, cars, bikes and other vehicles, for other major companies. He had made his first million by the age of 23 years. His latest design, "_The search_", was sold for a whopping seventy-five million dollars. It is said to be one of a kind, never seen before, technology changing design. He has several other ventures under his belt, major ones being an Investment firm, a Construction firm and a Security Company._

_His father, Carlisle Cullen, 59, is considered to be the country's top heart surgeon, while his mother, Esme Cullen, 55, owns an Interior Designing firm, called _Esme Designs_. She is active in various charities, which Edward also donates millions to each year. His two younger siblings, Emmett Cullen, 28, is the CEO of a Security firm (where Edward acts as a silent partner), and Alice Cullen Whitlock, 24, owns the fashion label, _MAW_. She is married to Jasper Whitlock, 27, who is the CEO of the investment firm, where Edward also, is a silent partner. _

Bella stopped reading after this. How was she, Bella Swan, 10 years too young to him, supposed to compare to all of this? She was still in college, on scholarship, majoring in photography, and minoring in dance. She knew she would never be a millionaire. She prayed someday she would make it big, but even then, she never imagined she would earn more than couple hundred grand, let alone roll around in millions. And her father wasn't some top shot. He was just the chief of police in a small, almost non-existent town; while her mother could barely handle a new hobby each week, let alone owing a company.

All this was way over her head. They were just too different. And Bella could maybe overlook the differences in their status, but how was she supposed to overlook the fact that Edward Cullen was basically gorgeous?

He had beautiful, reddish-brown hair, a strong jaw and a straight nose. But his eyes… his eyes were a green canvas. They reflected so much, and hid more. His eyes changed colour, Bella had noticed last night. Sometimes they were a soft green, but other times they would turn dark, almost black green with desire. But mostly, mostly they were a wonderful shade of forest green, which reminded her so much of the lush forests of Forks.

And here she was, just plain Jane, with dull, boring brown hair and eyes of the same colour. The only feature she liked about herself was her clear, almost translucent skin, and that too sometimes irritated her as she saw other girls with beautiful tans.

Bella was so in over her head. She didn't know what scared her more. Edward himself, or the stuff he had told her. She knew she needed to have a clear mind, and think about all of this rationally, calmly, but she just couldn't. She was hyperventilating, which was stupid, because it wasn't as if anyone was forcing her to do anything. It was completely her choice, and Edward had made sure she understood that.

She was almost having a nervous break down, when the front door slammed, and Rosalie, looking like a goddess; still her dress from last night came into view. Her satisfied, blissed out face immediately turned into a concerned expression, before morphing into a worried look as she took in Bella, sitting on the kitchen table.

Bella's eyes were wide, her face scared, and she grabbed Rosalie, whispering, "Rose… Rose, I'm so fucked!"

* * *

A/n: Well?

Oh, and follow me on tumblr for pictures relating to the story. Link in my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: So, a lot of you had questions about how Bella will handle their relationship. One of the readers pointed out that she need to do a lot of research, and that Edward was being a bit stupid by telling about his lifestyle so openly when she could go to the paps. I've addressed some of the issues here, and the rest I'll take up in the chapters that will follow this one. Don't worry and enjoy J

So many thanks to princess07890 for beta'in my chapter.

Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters. Also, I don't practice BDM. This is completely fictional, and made up, so please don't do any of it at home.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Bella?" Rosalie asked; her face completely serious.

She got a bottle of water, forcing Bella to drink it all, hoping that it would help to calm her down a bit. When Bella finished, Rosalie asked, "Tell me what's wrong. Is it Charlie? Renee? What happened, Bella?"

Bella looked at her friend's worried, yet disastrously beautiful face. Rosalie would tell her what to do. She had always been the calm, rational one. She was the foil to Bella's over-caring, over-emotional nature. She was analytical, careful, blunt, and extremely loyal; it was probably why she was studying to become a lawyer. She had never strayed Bella wrong.

"Rosie, it's not Charlie, or Renee," Bella said, now in much calmer voice, "it's me. And I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise you wouldn't say a word to anyone."

"Bella, please," Rosalie cried, "you're scaring me now. What happened?"

So Bella talked. She told Rosalie everything- everything that happened last night. How Edward and she had had a perfect night; how they had gotten rough, but how she had loved it; how she had wanted Edward to pull her hair a bit tighter, squeeze her neck a little more, fuck her harder. She told Rosalie how alive she had felt in those moments when Edward had spanked her; how she had felt so powerful, even though he was the one holding her down.

And then Bella told Rosalie about this morning. Edward had told her he had been a _Dom_, since the age of 20. He was into _BDSM_, and hardcore, not just the playing around "vanilla" couples did with handcuffs. He had had 4 subs until now, each lasting around 2 years or so, before either he or she had broken it off.

And now, now he wanted Bella. He wanted Bella to be kneeling in his "playroom", doing whatever he commanded; taking anything and everything he gave her. He had told Bella that he didn't usually go home with girls he met at parties, because he could hardly ever enjoy sex without kink, but something in Bella had drawn him in. He told her he had gotten the shock of his life when she had responded to his Dom ways; how she had reacted when he had been a little too rough, a little too commanding for "vanilla".

Edward told Bella that she was a "natural sub", and all she needed was someone to let her out. He wanted to train Bella, teach her how to be "the perfect pet". She, according to Edward, had a likeness towards a little pain and humiliation, but more so towards submission. He wanted to have a trial session next Friday, before they moved onto something permanent. He wanted Bella to call him by tomorrow evening, on the number he had apparently programmed in her phone while she was sleeping.

Bella, of course, had freaked out the moment she had heard the word Dom, and had continued to get more panicky as he said words like BDSM, sub, and pet. She didn't understand any of it. And there was no way she liked pain. Edward was just plain mad; more than that, he was a freak.

To Rosalie's credit, she let Bella ramble on, not interrupting her flow. She listened carefully; her face no longer looked worried, but was now concentrated on Bella with a grim expression on her face.

Finally, when Bella stopped rambling, she took a deep breath and faced Rosalie, silently asking what she thought. Bella was sure that Rosalie, like herself, would agree to the fact that Edward was completely weird, and that she should never have any contact with that man again.

But Bella jumped when Rosalie tapped her, not too lightly, on the side of her head, before getting up and going to the fridge.

"What the fuck?" Bella asked outraged.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and exasperated, "_That _was for going home with a complete stranger without even texting me your location. Also, for making me so worried when I came home."

Bella just stared at her friend, not grasping why she wasn't just as serious.

"Bella, this isn't Disney," Rosalie said, drinking from the bottle of water she had taken out of the fridge. "You don't just dance with a stranger all night and then go off and marry him."

"I didn't marry him," Bella muttered, looking down.

"No, you just got into his car and went to his house, where you fucked him," Rosalie said, with a little smirk.

Bella blushed deeply. She knew she had been stupid, going off with a man she didn't know, but Edward had some kind of power over her. She had been helpless as she looked into his green eyes. She was sure she would follow him to hell if he asked her.

"And you know," Rosalie continued, "even Disney has changed its method."

When Bella looked at her with a confused expression, she added, "Frozen. Haven't you seen Frozen?"

Bella scowled, "Only you still watch Disney at the age of 23."

But she knew that wasn't true. Disney was ageless.

Bella looked up at Rosalie, scared again. Talking about Disney wouldn't solve her problems. Rosalie's gaze softened as she saw Bella, and she came to sit back down.

Taking her hand, Rosalie said, "Let me see. You and Edward Cullen had crazy, kinky sex, and you liked it. A lot. Right?"

Bella didn't say anything, but motioned for her to continue, "And this morning, he told you he was a Dom, and he wanted you to be his sub. Again, right?"

"Yes," Bella finally cried, "and I don't know why you are so calm. I'm so fucking conf-"

"Bella, stop!" Rosalie interrupted her sharply. "Calm down. This isn't the end of the world. Stop hyperventilating. Take a few deep breaths."

Bella gave her friend a sour look, but took her advice anyway, breathing deeply. After inhaling and exhaling a few times, she nodded for Rosalie to continue.

"The reason I'm so calm is because I went home with Emmett Cullen last night," Rosalie said.

"WHAT?" Bella said, shocked.

Rosalie nodded, her face getting a faraway look, and her lips stretching into a beautiful smile.

"He was the one I was dancing with when you came over to tell me that you were leaving." Rosalie continued, "of course, I thought you were going home, not running off with some stranger."

Bella nodded again, thanking heavens Edward was not some crazy murderer.

_No, he was just a crazy woman beater._

"Bella stop it," Rosalie's harsh voice cutting her thoughts. "Last night you enjoyed all of Edward's kinkiness, but now you're judging him because he gave it a name that is taboo in our society. You were fine with him dominating you until he called himself a Dom; now, you're acting like he's a freak."

Bella looked down, a little ashamed, because that was exactly what she was doing. She _was_ judging Edward, judging him for something she had enjoyed too. The only difference was she didn't know what it was called, or why she had enjoyed it, and he did.

"You're right Rosalie," Bella apologized. "I shouldn't be judging Edward. But, that doesn't mean I know what to do. I don't know how to take this decision. Why are you still so calm?"

Rosalie nodded, accepting Bella's apology before saying, "Look, Bella, the main reason you're freaking out is because you don't know anything about BDSM. They are a close-knit society. Only some understand them and even fewer accept them. Edward must have put in a lot of faith in you, to tell you so openly about his lifestyle. After all, he hardly knows you. "

Bella looked up, her eyes wide. Of course, she could easily go to the press and tell them about Edward's lifestyle. It wouldn't matter if it were true or not or if people believed her or not. If it got out, it was enough to ruin his reputation.

Rosalie continued, "Your fear comes from the unknown, from the random stuff you've heard over the years, from uninformed people. And the reason I'm calm is because I already know quite a bit about BDSM."

_What? Rosalie? No. This was impossible. Was she a Sub too? Or a Domme? _

Bella was interrupted in her thoughts again when Rosalie said, "Will you calm down? I'm not _into_ it. I've just been to a couple of clubs, and played once or twice. Besides, it's not my scene."

Bella looked at Rosalie apprehensively. _There were BDSM clubs?_

"Also," Rosalie continued, "I already knew about Edward. I've seen him around in the clubs. I once saw him with a sub."

Bella's eyes widened. Of course, if Edward had been in this lifestyle for 11 years, he would go to all these clubs, sometimes with his previous subs. Bella's heart tightened. It was so irrational to feel jealous of someone she had never met. And Edward had told her that he has had 4 subs before her. Obviously they played together, went to these clubs, and did dirty things to each other. What did she think they did together? Bake cookies?

Rosalie snapped her fingers, bringing Bella back to the present, "Look, I know it's overwhelming. All of it. But, don't make any rash decisions. Research it. Ask questions. If you want, I'll even take you to one of the clubs so you can look around," she said, in a calm voice, "Bella, you know I love you. You're like a little sister to me. I've seen Edward with a sub at these clubs. That's why I know I can trust him. I would never push you towards something I knew was dangerous."

Bella considered Rosalie. Rose had always been there for her, ever since they were kids. When Lauren and Jessica would bully her, Rosalie had stood up for her. She had protected Bella. Rosalie's sister, Kate, had died due to some illness at the age of 3. It didn't matter if Bella was just two years younger; Rosalie still became her protector like an older sister.

"Bella, I know a little bit about this lifestyle. I can help you, but you need to make this decision on your own," Rose continued. "Remember, Bella, don't make a decision based on just Edward. This is about _your_ future. Even if doesn't work out with him, will it be something _you _want?

Hugging Rosalie, she nodded into her neck. Rose's arms tightened around her, before they released her.

"I'm going for a shower, which, by the way, you need one too," Rosalie said, crinkling her nose. "We'll talk tonight, okay?"

Bella nodded decisively and laughed silently. She knew a busy afternoon ahead, but before that, she had to shower.

* * *

A/n: Lemme know what you think by reviewing. Guest comments are accepted, so don't worry about needing a login Id. Until next time.

Follow me on tumblr for pics that go along with the story. Link on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: So I hope you enjoy this. Love you guys J

So many thanks to princess07890, who took the pains of beta'ing this chapter.

Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters. All this is fictional, and I don't know shit about BDSM. So please, don't do any of the stuff that you read here.

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella critically appraised herself in front of the mirror. Her hair was in loose curls, framing her face beautifully, complimenting her dark red lipstick and smoky eyes. She wore a black leather mini skirt, which she had borrowed from Rosalie, and a white lace top with nothing but small pasties on her nipples and a black thong underneath. She paired the whole ensemble with a pair of really high black stilettos.

Bella had never, in her life, worn something so daring and exposing, but here she was, going to one of _those_ clubs tonight. And, according to her roommate, even what she had on was overdressed for that place. In fact, Rosalie's exact words had been "You'll look like a nun, Bella."

After a long shower, during which Bella had scrubbed herself raw from head to toe, she had sat down and finally opened the documents Edward had given her. She had hidden these papers between her mattress and bed frame when she came home, hoping they would somehow disappear. However, after her talk with Rosalie, she knew she needed to at least see what was in them.

For most of the rest of the day, Bella went through the papers Edward given her. When she didn't understand something, she would research it online. Bella had thought it would contain stuff about Edward, like his preferences and such, but all it contained was general information about BDSM.

That wasn't to say that the information wasn't important, because it was, but there was _a lot!_ Some she had heard before, like safe words, Dominants/Dommes, Role-playing, Collaring, training, spanking, and so on. However, there was still some information that she hadn't heard before; BDSM, for example, stood for Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, Sadism and Masochism. Then there was other stuff, like Age play, Animal Play, Fire Play, Golden shower… _yeah; the last one was disgusting, cause it involves peeing on the other. Blugghh! _Bella couldn't imagine peeing on Edward for any reason, let alone in a sexual way.

There was also supposed to be a formal contract between the submissive and his/her dominant. It would contain each party's hard and soft limits; what the other party was willing to, and what they refused to do. Apparently the subs also weren't allowed to call their Dominants master or mistress until the collar of some kind was formally given. Until such time, they were to be called "Sir" or "Ma'am".

It was a lot to take in. There was so much Bella didn't understand, even after searching on the Internet, and she knew she would need to discuss all of it with Edward. But what surprised her most was that although this was all new to her, it was also very exciting. During her search, Bella had also seen some pictures; just looking at them aroused her. In fact, she had been so turned on by what she had read and seen till now, that she needed to stop and masturbate. To say that had been embarrassing would be a gross understatement.

Finally, after hours of "research", Bella asked Rosalie if they could go to one of the BDSM clubs that night, which allowed visitors. Bella had decided that she wouldn't stay for more than an hour, but she had to see it all in person, not just on her computer screen via photos and videos. She just had to see what it was like…and if she wanted to pursue it. Rosalie, of course, had been more than happy to help.

Bella's eyes widened when her roommate appeared in her doorway, wearing a red leather bra and tiny black leather shorts, with red stilettos that could kill anyone. Of course she looked beautiful, even dressed like a slut, special thanks to her sexy figure.

"Aren't you wearing a bit too much?" Bella asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Believe me, my innocent little friend, I'm only wearing so much so that you don't look out of place," Rosalie said teasingly. She added with a wink, "Otherwise I would have skipped the bra."

Bella didn't believe her, but nodded anyway. She was too nervous to argue right now. Bella took a deep breath and looked back at herself in the mirror. It was the same mirror she had looked at yesterday before the party. But at that time, she had been wearing a beautiful white dress, which made her look like an angel, and not something that made her look like a hooker. At that time, she hadn't met Edward, she hadn't known that she was turned on by pain, and she hadn't been considering being a sub to him.

Bella jumped, when she felt a hand touching her arm. Looking down, she saw Rosalie wrapping, what appeared to be a red ribbon around her wrist, into a neat bow.

When Bella looked at her questioningly, Rose explained, "This will tell the Doms there that you are a sub. And since you don't have a Dom, and therefore a collar, you have to wear this."

Bella saw Rosalie already had another ribbon around her own wrist. She wondered what it would be like, when she was with Edward. She imagined him standing behind her, gently putting on a collar and then softly kissing the base of her neck. She imagined the proud look on his face when he would see his collar on her neck, wanting to show everyone that she was his sub.

Bella shook her head. She had no idea where these thoughts came from. It was like she had already decided subconsciously to be Edward's sub. She needed to focus and look at this with an open mind. She needed to consider if this was something she wanted in her future, and not just her future with Edward.

"If you're done," Rose said, breaking Bella out of her stupor, "can we leave already?"

Bella blushed, before nodding. They grabbed their trench coats, which hid their outfits from the world's view until they reached their destination.

"Rosalie?" Bella asked softly.

"Hmm?" Rose replied.

"If you've never been into BDSM, how come you know so much about it? I mean you know about these ribbons, and clothes and stuff. And you were so adamant about me having an open mind about it, as if you've already experienced it. You can't know all this from just a few visits to random clubs."

Rosalie chuckled slightly before shaking her head and replying, "Oh alright. Remember that phase when I thought I was a lesbian?"

Bella rolled her eyes, and nodded. Of course she remembered that particular phase of Rose. She had met a girl named Mikaela, and all of a sudden she had turned into a Goth slash punk. She had worn black lipstick and nail polish all the time, with weird spiky chokers around her neck. She even wore fake tattoo sleeves, and had dyed her beautiful blonde hair purple.

"Well," Rosalie continued, grinning widely, "Mik was a Domme."

Bella stopped short, her eyes went wide and she stared at Rosalie.

Rose chuckled, "Oh relax! I told you the truth earlier. We did only go out a couple of times but they were enough to get to know a few basic details, and to make up my mind about it."

Bella shook her head. If she didn't already have too much on her mind, she would have poked fun at Rose, but right now; she was too wound up to say much. She sat in Rosalie's car, twisting and untwisting her hands; she was too nervous to say anything.

Once they reached their destination and went inside, Bella stood shocked still, at the scene in front of her. Rosalie had _not _been kidding.

Inside the club, she saw there were two floors. The lower floor was covered completely with dark blackish-grey velvet, except with a red lighting, which threw an ethereal glow throughout the place. There was loud music pulsating throughout the club, but you could still hear a background of soft chatter. She could see stairs on one side, but there was a red velvet rope with a huge man in front of them. The upper part was covered with dark glass, but looking up, Bella couldn't see anything through it.

Then the people that were inside this club… the people were the most shocking of all. There were people with only small decorative patches on their nether regions, while some were naked as the day they were born. There were men and women alike, sitting on the floor, while their partners sat or stood around them making conversation, not giving the people at their foot even a glance. Some had collars around their necks, some leashes, and some had gags in their mouths, making them look pitiful. One woman was drinking what appeared to be water from a dog bowl, and beside her a man was licking his Mistress' feet.

And it all disgusted Bella, to see people being treated like dogs, like _pets_.

Suddenly, her view was blocked, when a man with dark hair, who was wearing a pink thong, and nothing else, came in front of her.

"Welcome to _Pleasure_," he said in a deep voice, "The coat check in counter is towards the left. Please make sure you sign the entry form, which serves as discretion contract, and also deposit your phones since pictures or videos are not allowed."

When Bella, who was too shocked, didn't reply for a few moments, Rose took over for her, "Of course, thank you."

Rosalie pulled Bella towards the coat counter, and said in a low voice, "Snap out of it Bella." She handed their cloaks and phones to the girl, continuing, "You need to have an open mind. Stop judging them, and try to see it from their view."

Bella looked at Rosalie, before nodding slightly. They signed the forms, which stated that they couldn't tell what or who they saw in the club to anyone, before making their way back to the main area.

This time when Bella looked around, she saw it all differently. She still saw scantily dressed people, but now she could see how comfortable they were. Everyone there was proud of their body, and they weren't ashamed of how or what they were. She could see that while a Dom was standing and talking to someone else, his hand continually stroked his sub's head as she sat at his feet, ensuring she was fine. She saw the pleasure on a man's face as his Mistress spanked him, all the while talking to another Dom. She saw how a girl's pussy lips glistened with arousal, as her Master fed her wine while pulling on her nipple clamps.

_Yes. These weren't some freaks. They were people who weren't ashamed of their sexuality. These were people who knew what turned them on, and they didn't care if others judged them. These people were beautiful. _

Suddenly Bella longed to be one of them. She longed for Edward's collar. She longed to sit at his feet, while he stroked her hair. She wanted to kiss his feet in appreciation and she wanted to drink wine from his glass while he teased her nipples.

Bella turned and looked excitedly at Rosalie. "You were right Rose. You were right. This is _me_; it's who I am."

Rosalie grinned at her, nodding at her, "I'm so happy for you."

"I need to call him. _Right now_," Bella said. "I need to call Edward. I _need_ to do this Rosie."

Rosalie looked at Bella, carefully choosing her words, "Are you sure Bella? Didn't he give you until tomorrow? Maybe you should look around a little more. I mean we did only just arrive two minutes ago."

Bella thought carefully. She did have until tomorrow. Maybe she should look around a bit more and not be hasty. If she was still sure, she could call him later tonight.

Accepting her friend's proposal, Bella nodded slightly, before linking their arms together as they moved through the club. Going further in, they crossed the sitting area and the bar, they saw that there were several small makeshift stages, where people were performing different acts. They came to a stop before one, making their way through the small crowd gathered there, to see what was happening.

When Bella looked up at the stage, her panties were immediately wet, and a delicious shiver ran through her. In front of her was an extremely pretty woman with long dark hair that was tied neatly in a braid behind her back. She was wearing an elaborate decorative black mask, similar to those used in masquerade balls. It almost covered her entire face, except the slits where her eyes and mouth were. This gave the woman a mysterious look, making her eyes appear all the more alluring.

Her hands were high above her head, and tied with ropes that hung from the ceiling. Her toes barely touched the ground and there were more ropes tying her legs together. This woman was completely naked, save the mask and a small black patch of fabric on her pussy, which matched the mask on her face.

But what was the most beautiful part of her were the crisscrosses of thin red lines all across her body. They graced her breasts, merging with the ones on her stomach before moving down to her thighs and calves. As she hung, Bella could see a similar pattern of red along the backside of her body.

Bella stared, her eyes wide, as she saw a well-built man, in only leather pants near her with what appeared to be a thin stick in his hand. He circled the woman a couple of times, speaking words, which were lost in the loud music of the club, and roaming his hands across the woman's body. He pinched her nipples, before slapping them lightly with his hands, and then massaging them. He did this a couple of times, before stepping back. The man finally raised his hand, and brought what Bella finally recognized as a cane, down, striking the woman across her breasts.

As Bella saw another red welt appear on the woman's body, exactly where the cane had struck her, she _knew_. Before this very moment, she didn't know before how could anyone would want to be in this lifestyle; she didn't know it this morning, or even till five minutes before, but now she knew.

Now, she was certain, she wanted to be that woman. She wanted to be the one who looked beautiful as she hung by ropes, waiting for her Master to give her this kind of pleasure, which was possible only through pain. She wanted to arch her back, waiting for her Master's strikes, because then, only then would her longing be satisfied.

All her life, Bella had never been excited about sex. She had thought there was something wrong with her because she wasn't easily turned on, nor did she orgasm easily.

But now, now she understood. She didn't want, what Edward had called_ vanilla_. She wanted excitement, she wanted pain…she wanted _pleasure_. She wanted to be his submissive, his pet, and she wanted to be _at his command_…

And this thought scared her, because Bella didn't want to be any submissive, she wanted to be _Edward's _submissive.

"Yes," Bella said, to no one in particular, smiling widely.

* * *

A/N: Please review. I need to know if I am on the right track. Guest reviews accepted as well, so no need of login.

Also, follow me on tumblr for pics that go with the story. I promise you they are steamy. Link on my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Thank you all so so much for the response I got. I'm so happy and I can't believe you all like my story so much.

Mrsvixter said that stories get removed from because of the content, so I've taken their advice and added it to thewriterscoffeeshop as well. Link on my profile.

Another reviewer said they were hoping Bella would turn around and would see Edward, so I hope you especially like this chapter.

I also want to clear up that little girl is just a term of endearment. There will be a scene or two with d/lg thing but essentially it is dom/sub relationship.

My love and appreciation goes out to princess07890 who beta'd the chapter. I'm ever grateful.

Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. Please don't do any of this at home. Its pure fiction.

Well here goes my first lemon scene, so please review. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella turned to grab Rosalie and get out of there. She wanted to call Edward right now. She wanted to tell his yes that she wanted to be his sub and be with him as soon as possible. Taking her friend's hand, she made her way out of the crowd, before coming to an abrupt halt.

There he was, next to someone who was probably Emmett; standing a few meters away with his hands crossed in front of him as he looked directly at her. He was looking absolutely gorgeous, in black pants and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show his delicious forearms and just a hint of the tribal tattoo that Bella knew ran down his right arm. His hair was in the usual disarray, but his eyes flashed in the red lighting. He looked menacing as he stared at her.

Bella automatically lowered her eyes, as if she was being disrespectful by looking at him in the eyes. She didn't understand how he could be here. Had he followed her? Or had he already been at the club, and then seen her?

Shocked, and still confused on how he could be in the same place as her, she turned to ask Rosalie if she knew that Emmett was here. All she saw was an apologetic and guilty look on Rose's face, but no surprise.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I can only tell you so much about all this, not being a part of it myself," Rosalie shouted a little over the loud music, in an extremely apologetic tone, "but Edward can really help you."

Bella stood still, not believing Rosalie would do something like this. She knew deep down that her friend was just trying to help her, but right now, in her shocked state, all she heard was betrayal.

Turning to walk away for her traitor friend, Rose grabbed her hand, stopping her and coming closer to speak into her ear, "I know right now you're really pissed and I promise I will make it up to you. But, I see you as my sister, Bella, and this is what I thought would be best for my sister."

When Bella didn't say anything, she continued, "Let him in. Even if you say no in the end, let him show you at least once. I'm leaving with Emmett, so we can leave you two alone, but I'm just a phone call away. Tomorrow, I promise we'll talk, okay?"

Rosalie released her, but kissed her on the cheek and muttered, "Please forgive me, Belly."

Bella didn't have a chance to reply, because, at that moment Edward and Emmett had come over and stood in front of them. Emmett gave her a huge smile, before taking Rosalie's hand, and walking away. But Edward, he just stood there, arms still folded, as he looked at her.

Not knowing how to react, Bella just looked down at her feet. She didn't try to speak; because for one, she didn't have anything to say, and for the other, anything she said would anyway be drowned out in the music. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she felt Edward move.

Looking up, she saw he had broken out of his stiff posture, and had taken her hand before starting to move. Bella stumbled a bit behind him, but quickly regained her balance, as she followed him. They made their way towards the staircase, where the huge man was still standing. He didn't say a word, as he silently pulled away the velvet rope to let them through.

As they made their way upstairs, the music seemed to get softer, before it became a soft background noise. The glass that had framed the upper floor of the club, Bella realized, was actually a one-way mirror. People upstairs could see everything that was going downstairs, but from the bottom floor, it just looked like a large mirror. It was very similar to downstairs, with a bar and several people dressed exactly like downstairs, but instead of makeshift stages, there were small rooms. Some had their doors open, and others, their doors closed. Bella assume that these doors had people inside them.

Edward ignored all of it and kept moving towards the back, before coming to a long hallway. He made his way through it, before halting and finally stepping into what looked like an office. There was a huge mahogany desk there, facing the door with a huge wall of books mixed with files behind it. Apart from the huge chair behind it, and three smaller ones in front of it, there was also a leather sofa, the same colour as the desk, pushed against one wall. Everything in the room seemed to be a perfect blend of deep red and mahogany. Looking around, she saw there was another door, which probably led to the bathroom.

But what stood out the most was the wall made entirely of another one-way mirror. It was opposite the wall that held the sofa, and Bella noticed that she could see the entire club at once. There wasn't even a small corner of the floor downstairs that was hidden from this room.

Edward stood silently, smoking a cigarette, as he let Bella observe the room. When she was finally done, he discarded his half- smoked stick and broke the silence between them, saying, "You look beautiful, Isabella."

"Bella," she automatically replied, before gasping and cupping her mouth with her hands. Bella's eyes widened, horrified. She had just corrected him. He had called her beautiful, and she had corrected him. She was already messing up, and she hadn't even been in his presence for more than ten minutes.

"Excuse me?"

When she kept quiet, staring fixatedly at the floor, Edward spoke again, in a voice that chilled her. "What did you just say to me? Answer me!"

Knowing she needed to reply, she stammered out, "Be-Bella. You can call me Bella."

Edward was silent for almost half a minute, before he slowly replied, "I am well aware of that, _Isabella._"

Bella shivered with arousal. She bit her lip to keep quiet, still looking down.

"Do you trust me?" His voice rang out through the room, again breaking the silence.

"Yes," Bella immediately replied, before blushing at the quickness of her answer.

"Show me," his voice commanded.

Bella's eyes furrowed. Show him? How was she supposed to do that? What did that even mean? She needed to stop thinking. She needed to do to what Rosalie had told her. _She needed to let him in._ She needed to let her instincts take over, and for once trust her body.

Taking a deep breath, Bella looked up, her breath hitching as she met his hooded eyes that were dark with lust. Biting her lips softly, she made her way towards him. Stopping a few inches in front him, she looked at him once again, before dropping onto her knees softly, bowing her head. She was offering herself to him, to do as he pleased, and was now at his mercy.

Bella heard Edward moan softly, before, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him move. He moved towards her, resting directly before her, and softly ran his hand through her hair. He ran his fingers down her cheeks, and over her lips, before moving again to stand behind her.

Collecting her thick hair in one of his hands, he pulled it all away from her face, before yanking it slightly making her head fall back. He put his hand on the small of her back, straightening it, and pulling her shoulders back so her chest was thrust out. He walked in front of her again, pushing her knees apart with his foot. He kept pushing till they were more than shoulder width apart, and Bella knew if she had been naked, he could have seen her pussy clearly. Finally, he took her hands and rested them gently on each of her thighs.

"This is the inspection position," Edward spoke, in a low voice. "This shows off your body to me. It allows me to inspect your body. In this position, you can't hide anything. You can't hide your delicate neck or your proud nipples. You can't hide the tightening in your stomach or your pussy as it glistens with arousal."

As he spoke, he took a finger and ran it down her neck, pinching her nipples through her top, before moving his hand down softly across her stomach to cup her pussy. Bella gasped. She knew Edward could feel her thong soaked in her juices, but somehow she couldn't be embarrassed by it; instead, she felt proud.

Edward moved his hand back to her face, and brought her head forward to look him in the eyes. He spoke in a gentle voice, "Do you want this?"

Bella looked at him, through half-lidded eyes before nodding her head. She didn't know if she was supposed to speak or not.

"Say it. Out loud," Edward commanded her.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice thick with arousal. "I want this. Please, _Sir_."

Edward groaned softly, kissing her hard on the lips, before straightening, still looking at Bella in the eye. Something told her that she didn't dare drop her eyes from his, no matter how tempted she was. But she couldn't help it, when she heard Edward lower his pants, and his manhood came into her view. She only got a glimpse of his thick, pulsating cock, before her hair was pulled again, painfully, so that she was meeting his eyes again.

"I didn't tell you to look away, Isabella." Edward whispered, menacingly into her ear. "But since you're so anxious to look at my dick, I'm going to deprive you of looking at it. Now you can't see it at all. In fact, you're not allowed to look away from my face until I say so. Don't you dare close you eyes even once unless it is to blink; understand?"

Bella nodded and she felt Edward let go of her hair. He held his long cock in his right hand, tapping it lightly on the side of her cheek, before rubbing it against her lips. Bella made sure she kept her eyes on him, as he pushed it past her lips and into her mouth.

Bella sucked at his huge pink head, before he took it out and rubbed it against her lips once more. Holding his cock in his right hand, his left one went into her hair, grabbing a handful of it. Holding it in a strong grip, Edward pushed her head forward, so that he slipped into her mouth.

Making sure not to take her eyes off him, she felt she felt him pull out completely before pushing back in again. Edward kept this on, not giving Bella time to catch her breath. She did her best to suck him the best she could without the use of her hands, and with him controlling the movements.

Bella was so turned on looking up at him. She could see the pleasure on his face when she scraped her teeth lightly against his cock before sucking it. She could see the tightening in his neck when she rotated her tongue around his dick.

But nothing prepared her for when Edward pushed his cock all the way into her mouth. The end slipped past her throat, and her nose touching his pubic bone. Bella began to gag, and her eyes filled with tears. She panicked slightly when she began to feel herself choke. She was tempted to close her eyes and push him away. But she didn't want to disobey him.

Edward finally pulled out of her mouth completely; resting his manhood against her lips. Looking in her tear filled eyes, he said, "Breathe through your nose Isabella. It's called deep throating. There's no need to panic."

Edward waited as Bella took a couple of deep breaths, before pushing himself into her mouth once more. He pushed his cock all the way in her mouth again, this time holding her head there, pressed against his pubic bone. A couple of tears escaped Bella's eyes, and she forced herself to breathe through her nose.

As she breathed through her nose, Bella could feel her throat relaxing, and somehow Edward slipped in deeper. It wasn't as uncomfortable as before, and at least she wasn't gagging anymore. Once she got the hang of it, Edward started moving again, each time slipping all the way in, before slipping out.

Bella hollowed her cheeks, creating a vacuum, and she hummed around his cock. The vibrations she had created made Edward groan loudly, and he pushed harder into her mouth. She was proud when she felt his cock tighten, and his hands digging deeper into her hair. She knew he was about to come, and sucked harder, wanting to please him.

"Swallow all of me Isabella," Edward grunted out, looking directly into her eyes. "Swallow all of me, and don't you dare spill even a single drop of me."

Bella could feel her wetness run down her thighs at his words; her panties were so soaked that she felt like they no longer served a purpose. She was desperate for release, but right now Edward's release was more important.

The thought threw her for a second. She couldn't understand how in the course of the past hour or so, his release had become more important to her than her own. Bella couldn't dwell on it any further, as she felt Edward still, before he spilled into her mouth with a deep grunt. He came in three long spurts, filling her mouth completely.

Before this, she had given head to Jacob in high school, never enjoying them, and always at his insistence. She had swallowed once, but the taste was so revolting, that she had refused to do it anymore. Even now, she didn't like the taste, but what she liked was how powerful she felt. She had been the one to give Edward pleasure, and she wanted to do it again and again.

Edward slipped his softened cock out of her mouth, and she breathed heavily. She finally closed her eyes, when he kissed her deeply. She knew he could taste himself, but it oddly turned her on. It turned her on that he had wanted to kiss her, even after knowing where her mouth had been.

Bella moaned into his mouth when his hands slipped under her skirt and up her thighs to her pussy, collecting the wetness that had gathered there. Edward pulled away, and brought his hands up to his mouth to taste her, making sure to lick every drop. Bella stared at him, with half lidded eyes, clenching her pussy tightly. She needed friction and she needed it fast.

Edward slipped his hands into her hair, pulling her to him, kissing her again. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, forcing her to taste herself, making her groan. The taste of them mixed together, his bitterness with her sweetness was heavenly.

Pulling away slightly, Edward unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his glorious strong chest. Bella raised her hand to touch him, stopping at the last second, looking up at him for permission.

"Ask," he said, his voice laced with lust.

"Please, Sir, let me touch you," the words came out of Bella automatically. She didn't know what made her say it, but, somehow, she knew it was the right thing.

When he nodded at her, she ran her hands across his broad shoulders and down his hard chest. Scratching his stomach slightly with her nails, which made him groan, she moved her hands up, pushing the shirt off him.

Running her hands down his muscular biceps and forearms, she ran her hands across the tribal design that graced his strong arm. Last time they had been together, she had licked and nipped at it. She earned a moan from Edward when she scratched her nails along it.

Pulling at her top, Edward yanked it out of her skirt, before pulling it over her head, and tossing it aside. He removed the pasties off her nipples with a single pull, making her gasp and then moan at the pleasurable sting.

Making them stand, Edward grasped her skirt and forced it down, ripping it slightly and leaving her to stand there only in her black thong and heels. He pushed his pants down and stepped out of them before capturing her lips with his once more.

He pushed them backwards until she felt the glass behind her, making her gasp at its coldness. Pulling away, he turned her around, pressed her breasts against the glass and her back to his chest. He pushed her legs apart with his knees until she was standing on the on the tips of her toes, while still wearing her heels. Her ass thrusted out and her were hands flat against the glass on either side of her head.

Bella could see the entire club from here. She could see the crowds gathered around the makeshift stages and staring at the erotic scenes in front of them. She could a girl tied to a table as her Master flogged her on one stage, while another woman was tying elaborate knots on the cock of her Sub. She knew all these people below couldn't see her, and it turned her on immensely that she could see them all.

Edward pulled her hair, as he bit her earlobe, whispering, "Does it turn you on Isa-_bella_? Does it have your pussy gush like a river, when you think about how you're pressed here against the glass, about to be fucked in front of them, yet they have no idea?"

Bella moaned deeply. She wanted him to fuck her… fuck her right now. She pushed her ass further out, into his groin hoping to get some friction, anything to help relieve the ache between her legs.

Edward chuckled, before slapping her ass, "Trying to be smart, little girl?"

Bella moaned when she felt the sting from his hand, before it turned into a pleasurable ache. She wanted more. She pressed her ass into him again, and this time Edward spanked her harder. He pulled at her thong hard, until it gave out and tore off her. He didn't let her enjoy the burn; instead, he brought his hand down to spank her again.

"You've been so naughty," Edward whispered into her ear, not stopping the blows. "First, you rudely refuse breakfast, and then you run out of my house without even saying goodbye. As if that isn't enough, you come to _my club_ dressed as sin and have the audacity to correct me. Indeed, you've been very naughty."

Bella moaned uncontrollably, as she felt her juices running down her thighs. If Edward kept talking like that, she would be cumming very soon. Again and again Edward brought his hand down on her ass. He alternated which cheek he spanked, and spanked her pussy in between. Each time his hands became drenched with her wetness.

As each spank got harder, Bella's moans grew louder. Then, Edward commanded, "Scream for me, pet. Scream and let everyone down there know you're mine."

And then Bella screamed. With each slap on her ass, she screamed begging for more; with each slap, Bella scraped the glass with her nails. She looked down on the people, getting more and more turned on as she realized they couldn't see or hear her, yet here she was, right in front of them, experiencing so much pleasure.

Her breath had fogged up the glass and she pressed her overheated forehead against it. She didn't get a warning as Edward pushed her thighs apart again with his knees, before he plunged into her in one deep thrust. Bella screamed, as she instantly came around his thick, long cock. He didn't pause, to let her come back down from her high, before pulling back and pushing into her again, this time harder, which made her push up against the glass.

Bella pressed herself back against Edward, before he thrusted harder into her, each time pushing her against the glass. Each time he sank into her, his balls would slap against her ass, and her clit would press against the glass in front of her.

In and out…in…and out…

Bella didn't know how long this went on, and the ache only grew. Edward brought his right hand around her, and pinched her nipples as he continued to pound into her. Bella grunted loudly as she felt the pain of having her sensitive nubs twisted. The harder Edward pushed into her, the tighter he twisted her nipples.

He bent his knees a little, before pushing back into her. This time, Bella screamed. The new angle hit her in all the right spots, and she was just moments away from falling off the edge.

Bringing his hands back around, Edward pulled her hair tightly with one hand, and spanked her with the other.

This did it. Bella was flying high, and all she saw was white light behind her eyelids. Her toes curled and her back arched, as she screamed loudly.

She felt Edward push twice more into her, each time slapping her ass hard, before he stilled and came in her with a shout. Bella clenched her pussy tighter around his cock, as she felt shudders of pleasure run through her body. And she didn't ever want to move.

As Bella came back to her senses, she pulled away from the glass a little, seeing that people below were almost exactly as they had been before. The girl who had been tied to the table was now off it, and was bowing to the crowd alongside her Master. The woman, who had been tying knots on her sub's cock before, was now untying them. People had dispersed a bit, moving back to the bar and the sitting area.

And here she was, still pressed between the glass and Edward. She could feel him behind her, slowly kissing her neck, before sucking lightly on the skin behind her ear.

"Bella," he whispered softly into her ear, and she sighed, leaning back against him.

* * *

A/n: I really hope you like it. My first lemon scene.

Follow me on tumblr for the steamy pictures. Link on my profile :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Hi you guys. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Really made writing this story worth it.

My love goes out to princess07890, who beta'd this chapter. You wouldn't believe the amount of mistakes I made.

Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters. Please don't do any of this at home. It is pure fiction.

* * *

Chapter 6

Bella shifted in her seat nervously, willing the clock to strike six. The book, which she had opened at the beginning of her shift in the bookstore, lay open on the same page; she hadn't read a single word. Last night, after everything that had happened, Edward had insisted they meet up the next evening to discuss everything.

Bella had wanted jump right in, signing whatever contract needed be, and just start. But Edward had been adamant that they talk first. He said that there was more to this _relationship_ than just the contract.

"You just can't be too hasty in matters like these, Isabella," Edward had said last night, after they had dressed themselves and were sitting on the couch in his office.

He hadn't called her Bella again after the time he had whispered it, and she hadn't asked him to either.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella whispered tentatively, not sure if she was allowed to speak.

"Of course," Edward replied immediately. "The scene is over, and you may say or ask whatever you wish. You may even call me Edward." He added with a wink.

"Well, um… Is this club yours?" Bella asked, changing her original question. She was too nervous to ask him what she really wanted.

"Of course. You didn't think I'd bring you to some random person's office, did you? At least, not right away! Now, what do you really want to ask me?"

Bella blushed. He could see right through her.

"We had our first scene, as you called it, and I've agreed to try being your sub. Why do we have to delay this?" Bella asked, still not using his name. It made her uncomfortable for some unexplainable reason.

"Because it's never as simple as that," He replied. "We'll talk I promise, but right now, I have to get you home; it's late. Is tomorrow evening okay?"

She had agreed to meet him, only so she could find out what his deal was. He hadn't given her a straight answer, and she would find out what was up.

_Whatever._

So now, Bella was going to meet Edward at his house, and he would be sending his driver, Garrett, at six to pick her up.

Bella hadn't spoken to her roommate again after last night. After coming home last night, Bella had gone straight into her room, not even bothering to glance at Rose who was sitting on the couch, waiting for her. And this morning, she had slipped out of her apartment when Rose was in the shower, so she didn't have to worry about Rose ambushing her.

Bella knew she was being irrational. She knew Rose had done it for her own good, and it had helped her in the end. But what hurt her the most, was that Rose had lied, even if by omission. Of course she would forgive her, but not for at least two more days, and not without something in return.

This had been their tradition for a really long time, since they were pre-teens. If Bella screwed up, she would buy Rosalie a new handbag or some shoes. If Rosalie screwed up, she would buy Bella some new camera equipment or a book, depending on the scale of the fuck up. Bella wanted Rosalie to buy her a new lens for her camera, a really expensive new lens.

Since she wouldn't have any time to change later, Bella had worn a dark blue V-neck sweater, with a nice pair of skinny jeans, and the same black heels she had worn to the party the night before. This had surprised old Mrs. Cole, the owner of the bookstore. She had never, in the two years that Bella had worked here, seen her wear anything other than sneakers.

After high school, Bella had gotten into the University of Washington, along with New York University. Charlie had wanted her to go somewhere close to home while Renee had, of course, agreed. She didn't want her baby girl all alone in the Big Apple. However, NYU had offered her a full scholarship for her tuition, which was important to Bella. As an art major, Bella couldn't afford to presume that she would start earning right after college, to pay off the student loans.

What helped sway Charlie and Renee even further was the fact that Rosalie was already at NYU, as a pre-law student. She had graduated high school two years before Bella. She had her own apartment, which, of course daddy dearest had bought for her and she had offered to share it with Bella. Bella knew it was an excellent opportunity for herself; she would graduate from her first choice school without worrying about out of state tuition, live in a great apartment with her best friend, and didn't have to worry about loans. All she had to do now was help with the utilities, and earn enough to get by.

That is why, soon after moving to New York, she found the job with Mrs. Cole. The timings were extremely flexible, and it paid enough that she could cover her monthly expenses. She also took odd photography jobs here and there. It wasn't glamorous at all, having to shoot at low budget parties or doing cheap portfolios for wannabe models, but it gave her the practice she needed for the future. The money she earned from it was, of course, an added bonus of course.

She didn't exactly have money at her disposal, which would allow her to go shopping every week like Rosalie, but it allowed her to live comfortably without having to scrape the bottom of the barrel. The $25 which Charlie and Renee each sent her every week was being deposited into her savings account, to help her once she graduated from college.

But now, even this job wasn't helping. Time seemed to crawl by at a snail's pace, and no matter what, she couldn't focus on anything else. Her employer, of course, knew something was up, because Bella kept getting side-ways and not too subtle glances from her.

It didn't help that when the clock finally struck six, Bella jumped, rushing to get out, and Mrs. Cole said, while winking weirdly, "Have fun dear. Don't be too naughty."

No matter how nice your employer was, it was still weird when they got a little too friendly. Passing her an awkward smile, she all but ran out, seeing Edward's car already standing there; Bella having recognized it as the same one that brought her and Edward back to his house two nights ago.

As she walked towards it, a man with brown hair, whom she presumed to be Garrett, opened the door for her, tilting his head a little, saying, "Miss Swan."

"Bella, please," she replied brightly, before jumping in the back seat. She was eager to get to Edward, and that thought, worried her a little.

As they made their way through the city, images of the last time she had been in this car flashed through her mind- her straddling Edward, his large hand on her thigh moving upwards to cup her sex, the scratch of his stubble on her neck; it was enough to make her squirm a bit in her seat.

She was jerked to the present, as the car stopped and she realized they had reached their destination.

Bella gasped loudly at the view in front of her. Last time that she had been here, it had been too dark to see anything, and the next morning she had rushed out in a hurry, not really seeing anything. But now, in the bright light, she looked up at the grand house, no- mansion in front of her.

As they made their way inside the gate, Bella saw a huge driveway of gravel, curving its path alongside a magnificent garden. At the end of the path, stood a tall, proud house, made of grey and white bricks. It was so happily situated, that its beauty rendered her speechless. It was hard to believe that such a house existed in the city. The house looked like it had stepped out of a Jane Austen novel, and Bella knew it had probably cost Edward an arm and a leg, and then some more. But it was absolutely lovely.

In front of the house, on the porch, stood the owner himself, and he was looking as delicious as ever. It was hard for Bella to believe that they had just met a few days ago. Not only met, but done some very dirty deeds together. He was standing there, in a black tailored suit, which fit him perfectly and a dark blue shirt and tie underneath. He looked every bit as the powerful businessman that the Internet had made him out to be, and it made Bella's panties wet.

_He looks yummy!_

Edward stepped up and opened the door for her, holding out a hand to help her out. He was enchanting her. Taking a deep, calming breath, Bella took his hand, before stepping out, and facing the man who had turned her world upside-down in a matter of just a few days.

They smiled softly at each other before making their way inside. They made their way to a large living room, which was decorated in white, and various shades of red and brown in a very modern way; a complete contrast to the 18th century look outside.

It was wide and spacious yet warm and inviting. The walls were completely white, with a huge staircase curved along one side, and a door that Bella presumed led to the kitchen. Another wall had sliding glass doors with heavy dark red with golden trimming curtains on them, hiding whatever was behind them. Red and gold sofas were curved around a huge dark brown table, and in front of them stood a large, magnificent fireplace made of red bricks.

An image flashed before her eyes, she and Edward naked in front of the fire, wrapped in an afghan as the rain poured down hard on the house. It threw her for a second.

Edward led her to one of the sofas, before saying, "Isabella, you look beautiful. And, it's good to see you again."

Bella blushed, at beautiful and then again at princess, before she smiled widely, saying, "You too."

"I'll just change, and meet you in ten minutes, okay? Then we can talk." Edward asked.

"Change?" she asked confused.

"Ah, I was planning to be home earlier, but my last meeting ran a little late, robbing me of time."

Bella drooled. He was so charming, and he didn't even have to try.

"Of course, take your time," Bella said, glad that she would have time to collect her thoughts.

Edward smiled at her again, before making his way up the grand staircase. Once he was out of the view, Bella took a deep breath. This was all too much.

Bella had expected Edward to be commanding, to get straight to the point, but here he was, acting all sweet and charming. She had expected him to act like he did last night; when he had talked in a no-nonsense, I'm-the-boss, kind of way. He had talked like a _Dom, _but now that man was nowhere to be seen.

Her thoughts were interrupted, as Edward came into view, looking like a model. This time he had on dark blue wash jeans, which hung deliciously low on his hips, and a white button down shirt, which was left, untucked. His hair glistened with water droplets, making them look like jewels. Bella's mouth hung open, as he climbed down the stairs, slowing rolling up his sleeves to show his muscular forearms. She wanted to lick his tattoo again. But the best part was that he was barefoot. His feet looked so gorgeous, that Bella realized she might have a foot fetish, maybe just for his feet.

A throat clearing made her snap out of her eye fucking, and she saw Edward was smirking, knowing the effect he had on her.

"Shall we?" he said, in an all too knowing voice, leading the way into the kitchen.

Bella sat down on the chair that Edward pulled out for. Placing a bottle of water in front of her, and taking one for himself, he sat opposite her. He drank deeply from his bottle, before placing it down and looking at her contemplatively.

He placed his hands in front of him on the table, before saying, "This is the kitchen, obviously. I want you to feel free here. You can say whatever you want to, whenever you want to, but make sure you are always respectful."

Bella nodded slowly. He was now in Dom mode, when, not too long ago, she could have sworn they were on a date. His mood swings were giving her a whiplash.

"We're not starting right now, Isabella," Edward exasperated, rolling his eyes. "I was merely stating what it would be like if we decide to do this. Right now, we're here to talk, and I want you to speak. Say whatever you wish to, without a second thought."

Bella bit her lips to stop herself from swearing at him. _If they were here to talk, then why the fuck was he using his Dom voice?_

Choosing to start with something safe, she said, "Why don't you call me Bella?"

"Ahh," Edward chuckled, "I could ask you why you don't call me Edward?"

Again Bella blushed. She didn't call him by his name because he was too damn intimidating, but she didn't say that.

Instead she said, "Fine. Why don't you call me Bella, _Edward_?"

"Because Isabella is so pretty."

Bella ignored the rush of moisture in her panties. It felt so amazing the way his name sounded on her lips. Instead, she looked down, embarrassed, not saying anything in return. He was the one who made her name sound pretty.

"Did you like last night?" Edward asked, all of a sudden.

Bella looked at him, trying to frame her words appropriately. Of course she liked last night. Last night was one the best nights if her life. She had cum twice, something that had never happened to her before. And more than that, last night had made her feel so powerful.

When he had fucked her mouth and when he had cum, she had felt so egoistical that she was the one who had done this to him. She had been the one who had been able to make him cum, with just her mouth, not using her hands at all. When he had spanked her, she didn't want him to stop, ever, and when he had slid inside her and made her cum so powerfully, she had felt something stir inside her. It felt like a beast had finally been freed from its cage. After they were done and he had whispered Bella, not Isabella, she had felt so secure, as if there were no worries in the world. But she didn't think want to think about that last part.

"Yes, I really liked last night. And I would like to do it again." Bella said slowly.

"What you need to understand, Isabella is that what we did last night wasn't even 1% of what we will be doing if you say yes." Edward said forcefully. "BDSM is not just a few spanks and then fucking roughly. It goes beyond that. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, of course."

"You need to know, that BDSM is a relationship of trust and communication. You need to trust me to know I would never do anything you don't want. I will always put your needs first. I will push you, punish you, humiliate you, yes, but I would never harm you, mentally or physically. And in return, you need to communicate. You need to tell me when you like something and when you don't. You know about safe words, I presume?"

Bella nodded, not saying anything.

"Well safe words are there to communicate immediately to the Dom," Edward continued. "When we are in the playroom, or in the middle of the scene, we get too invested. We forget who we are, for a while, and it's very easy to lose control. For example, if I were flogging you, it would be very easy for my wrist to slip and hit you a little too hard. That's what safe words are for, to immediately tell me if you are uncomfortable. There are, of course, no repercussions for using them. In fact, you would be punished if you _don't_ use them, and I know you needed to do so."

"I understand."

"When and if, we decide to do this, you must do everything I tell you to without question. You are not to hesitate, no matter what I tell you to do, unless your wellbeing is at risk; in which case, use your safe words! You must remember that I would never do anything you don't consent to do, or anything that would harm you. Therefore, there must not be any questioning, any wondering, or any hesitation on your part."

Again Bella just nodded.

"You give everything you have to me once you say yes. I will own you, body, mind, and soul." Edward said, not pausing. "It will be my questions and your answers, my command and your surrender; it will be my want and your need, my infliction and your pleasure. It will be your trust and my _reward_."

Bella shivered. The way he had said that… it made the beast within her stir again, and it longed to be set free. That is why she was agreeing to do this. She wanted to feel all of it. She wanted to be free from any questioning any hesitation.

Her parents had divorced before she could even remember. For as long as she _could_ remember, she had been the one taking care of both her parents. When she lived with Renee, she had been he responsible one; she was the one paying the bills, ensuring there was food in the fridge and that her mother's car had enough gas. When she had moved in with Charlie after Renee had remarried, she still took care of him. She had cooked food, cleaned the house, and made sure her dad didn't pass out in front of the television every night.

But now, she longed for someone to take care of her. She wanted not to question anything and just answer for once; she wanted to follow someone instead of leading. She needed someone to let her out, and she knew only Edward could do that.

Looking up at him, she replied, "Yes, yes I want to be your submissive."

"I know that, Isabella," Edward said in a soft voice. "That's not why I asked you to meet me today."

"Then why?" Bella replied, suddenly confused. _What did he want?_

Edward stood and came around the table to stand beside her. Swinging her chair so she was facing him, he cupped her cheeks gently with both his hands.

Looking deeply into her eyes, he said, "I don't just want you to be my submissive; I want you to be my partner as well. I want all of you. I want you as Isabella _and_ Bella, as my girlfriend _and_ my submissive. I want you to be my pet and my _princess_."

* * *

A/n: Like it or no?

Follow me on tumblr for the steamy pics. Link on my profile.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, you all. How have you guys been? Thank you so much, for the lovely responses to chapter 6. It's unbelievable, the amount of positive feedback I'm getting, so, thank you all so much.

Thank you, my love, princess07890, who beta'd this chapter.

Check out " twilightfanfictionrecsblog . blogspot . in / 2014 / 07 /junes - 2014 - new - fics - of - month . html "

My story is listed on it. Yayiie :D (remove the spaces from the link)

Here is the much awaited chapter 7, and I hope it's upto your expectations J

Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters.

* * *

Chapter 7

On Tuesday evening, Bella waited on the couch in her apartment for Rosalie to get home from her class, bouncing her knees to pass the time. Bella had made it a point to ignore her friend, even resorting to childish methods of sticking out her tongue and turning her head the other way if Rosalie spoke to her. But, Bella hadn't broken her silence even though she was desperate to talk to Rosalie. She didn't want to just talk about herself, but she wanted to know what was going on in Rosalie's life as well.

Emmett had popped in and out, several times over the past days, each time giving Bella a wide smile and a bone-crushing hug. But since he was also involved in the Saturday night "betrayal", she refused to talk to him as well. . It didn't matter if she barely knew him, he was still her best friend's boyfriend (at least, that's what he appeared to be) so, he got to suffer right along with Rosalie. This had ben especially tough, considering Emmett was a huge kid, and he was trying all kinds of tactics to make Bella forgive him. Once, he had continuously chanted "Belly" on the top of his voice, for a straight hour, while another time, he had pouted continuously while staring at her. She had smiled, but still refused to talked to him.

Bella's head was still stuck on Sunday night. Everything that Edward had said was playing on a loop in her mind, and she found herself smiling smiling all the time…even when she was mad at Rosalie and Emmett. _A gorgeous man, who was also unbelievingly sexy and liked to dominate, wanted her, as his girl friend._ He was probably barking mad, but Bella didn't care.

He had sent her a few texts since Sunday. Nothing too heavy, just a simple good morning and good night, with a few "thinking about you, princess" thrown in every so often. Bella had, of course, been unable to stop the wide smile that graced her face, every time she read his texts.

She had been smiling so much, and been so absent-minded these past two days, a couple of her classmates had asked her what happened to her over the weekend. When Bella didn't say anything, the rumours had had started, varying from having finally succumbed drugs, to being pregnant with twins.

Even her Aesthetic History of Photographyteacher, Ms. Rice, had held her back today after class, and asked her, if something was bothering her (Bella normally was an enthusiastic student). She had went on to give her free (and unnecessary) advice, saying that college was a lovely place to meet boys, but she should remember that her education is much more important. After all, she was in college to get her degree, and Rice knew it wasn't a "Mrs." degree.

_Sheesh! Can't a girl just be happy? Just because I didn't raised my hand in class to answer her stupid questions about Wavelet-based Texture!_

Bella's mind wandered back to Sunday night.

Edward finally released her from his spell, and took the chair beside her. Holding her hand in his, he said, "Bella, look, I know you're confused, especially because you had no idea about this lifestyle until yesterday, and it happens to be huge part of my life. But, what if, this wasn't a part of me? What if I weren't a Dominant, and this had been a date I had asked you out on, after we had a one- night stand, would you have considered it?"

Bella didn't even pause for a second before she replied, "Of course, I would have considered it."

And then she blushed. Maybe she should have waited for a second or two before replying, but Edward just smiled widely, like Christmas had come early.

Then he kissed her. Leaning forward toward her, he put his one hand behind her head, and the other around her waist, pulling her to him. She froze for a second before she responded by moving her lips against his. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization, like a choreographed dance, turning her into goo.

They broke apart, panting heavily. When their breaths were a little under control, Edward said, "Please consider it, Bella. Go out with me Wednesday night, on a date. "

Bella opened her mouth to reply, but Edward put his finger on her lips, and said, "I promise you, even if you say no to a relationship with me, we'll go ahead with your training as a submissive. I promise that I will make you the best sub there is. Every Dom will long for you, and when they'll be wishing upon a star for a sub like you, _I_ will be there. I will be the one, to please you, fuck you, _own_ you. I will be the one, reminding those fucktards that you're _mine_."

Bella had just stared at him, her mouth hanging open. The way this man twisted words, he never failed to wet her panties.

Edward continued, leaning a little closer, to breathe into her ear, "And I promise, along the way, I _will _also make you my princess, as well. Even if you say no right now, somewhere down the line, I will change your mind."

Bella shivered, and she could feel goosebumps on her body. She looked at Edward with hooded eyes, willing him to take her right now. If he continued saying stuff like this, she would say yes without thinking.

She had come home that night, and fingered herself, not stopping until her body was unable to give her any more orgasms. And all she had to think about were his words, and her body had responded. They were enough to make her fall apart, again, and again, and again.

Bella was brought back to the present, when the front door opened. Rosalie walked in; carrying huge books in her arms that hid her face, most of them about to fall from her grip. Bella jumped up, rushing to help her friend. Grabbing as many books as possible from her, she turned and dumped them all haphazardly on the table. Rosalie closed the door behind her, and dumped the rest on the table as well.

Straightening, she turned to Bella and asked, "Finally talking to me again, are we?"

"Of course, two days end today, don't they? And, I've already chosen my gift. I saw this really cool lens, 1.4 vintage one. I mean, technically, I shouldn't be using it, because Mr. Banner would kill me, if he knew. Especially, after-" Bella broke off when she saw the smirk on Rosalie face. She couldn't help but smile as well, and soon they were hugging and laughing, like some pre-teens girls who had received their first sparkly pink cellphones.

Finally collapsing on the couch, they breathed heavily, clutching their stomachs. Once their laughter was under control, Rosalie got up, going into the kitchen and returning two minutes later with pizza slices.

Giving one to Bella, and biting into another herself, she asked, "Which one is Banner again?"

"Social History of Photography," Bella replied, taking a huge bite of the delicious pizza slice.

Rosalie pulled a face, and Bella poked her tongue out in response. Rosalie never understood, how Bella, could stand all these photography history classes, which were dull enough to bore one to death. Bella, in return, never understood, how Rosalie could stand all these law classes, which were enough, to put one under a sleeping curse.

"So, what's with the library?" Bella asked, pointing to the huge pile of books that Rosalie had gotten with herself.

"I have a test, in two weeks," Rose said, in between of chewing her pizza. "Criminal law, and, it carries 40% of our final marks. That professor has given us so many case studies. I don't even know how will I do it all."

They were silent for a few minutes, each focused on eating their pizzas.

Bella broke the silence, once she was through her slice. "How are things with Emmett? He sure is spending a lot of time here."

A wide smile graced Rosalie's face, and with a dreamy look in her eyes, she said, "He's so great Bella. I'm so happy. We've been spending all our time together, and it's the most wonderful thing."

"Do you trust him?" Bella asked.

Bella looked at her friend carefully. After her sister's death, Rosalie's parents had tried several times to have another child, unsuccessfully. This had put a strain on their relationship with their other daughter, who felt like all of a sudden she was living in the shadow of a daughter they had lost. Not to say that Rosalie didn't love her sister more than the world, but she needed her parents' unconditional love after her sister's death, not ignorance.

When Rosalie's parents were unable to have any other children, her father began spending all his time at his work, living in New York 4-5 days a week, and when he was in Forks, in his office. Her mother spent more time socializing, than she did with her only remaining daughter.

In a streak of rebellion, Rosalie had dated a guy named Royce, the son of a man her father had once prosecuted for drug charges. And even though she knew that Royce was a bad boy, she was desperate for anything that would catch her parents' attention. He was, in a nutshell, the "gangster" of Forks. Things like marijuana and hemp were too light for him. He liked the stronger stuff; you could always find him tripping on cocaine, looking for the next score.

Things were never great between Rosalie and Royce, she was too strong headed, and he was always high, but one-night things got out of hand. Royce got rough with Rosalie, and when she tried stopped him, he got downright violent. He beat her until she was black and blue. That wasn't enough for Royce though. He wanted to teach her the consequences of saying no to him, and so, he hung her upside down from his balcony. Apparently he was getting ready to rape her, hanging just like that, but someone from across the hall had heard her shrieks, and called the police. Who knows what would have happened, if the cops hadn't barged in that second.

That's the night Rosalie found her parents again. Her dad shifted back permanently to Forks, to help his daughter get through this difficult time, and her mother now spent all her time trying to make them into a family again.

Rosalie was broken, not just physically, but emotionally as well, and she had to go through so many therapy sessions. One would think it would leave her scarred for the rest of her life, but she came out stronge. Of course, she didn't trust anyone as easily, but she didn't hide either. She fought her fears, and she had emerged, beautiful and bold.

"Yes, undoubtedly." Rosalie said, pausing for a few moments, no doubt thinking about her past as well. "I know what you're wondering Bella, but Emmett is not _him_."

"I'm sure Emmett is a great guy Rosalie, and I trust your judgment, but aren't you going too fast?" Bella asked, framing her words carefully, not wanting to sound cynical.

"It's really soon, it's really fast, but it all feels right with Emmett. It's not for everyone, and I sure as hell thought it wasn't for me. But there's just something about him, and I refuse to discourage it just because of a mistake I made in the past."

The conviction in Rosalie's eyes was strong, but Bella was still worried.

"So, how was Saturday night?" Rosalie asked, a little tentatively, in case Bella decided to be pissed again.

Bella just rolled her eyes, before saying, "It was nice."

Rosalie stared incredulously at her friend for a few seconds, before she jumped up and burst out, "_Nice?! _ You went, from sex is meh, to sex crazed in one night, and all you give me is, _it was nice?_ I went through so much. I helped you make up your mind; I made sure Edward would be there, so you can have a clearer understanding; I even had to bear, you being pissed at me, for the past two days. And that's all you give me? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Bella just looked at her friend calmly, before she gently wiped off the few drops of Rosalie's spit off her face. Then she smirked.

"I'll tell you," Bella said, "if you tell me some things first."

Rosalie just waved her hand, too agitated to form words.

"How did you contact Edward?"

Sighing heavily, Rosalie replied, "I knew you would want to know. Anyway, so Emmett told me how much Edward likes you, and he knows about his brother's lifestyle and, doesn't want him to get hurt. So, he asked me to talk to you. Then, when I told him that I already did, and that, in fact, we were going to a club that night, he suggested we meet up at Edward's club instead, so you guys could hang out and figure things out. That's all, I swear."

Bella nodded, accepting her explanation. That made sense, but then another question popped into her head.

"Wait, how does Emmett know about Edward's lifestyle? And how could he tell you about it so freely?" Bella asked.

"Well, he didn't exactly tell me about it freely. He kept asking me random questions about this lifestyle, and about you and Edward. At first, I thought he was the one who was into it, but then he hinted how difficult it would be for you to adjust, that's when I put two and two together. I told him I knew about Edward, and that's when we came up with this plan."

Bella nodded. That made sense.

Rosalie added with a wink, "I swear I didn't even talk to your Cullen. Just mine."

Bella rolled her eyes. Her friend's sense of humor was so bad that, it was literally painful. It was lucky that she had her looks.

Ignoring her last sentence, she just said, "Well, to answer your original question, it was fan-fucking-tastic. It was the single greatest night of my life. It was better than Friday, and that, is saying something. And although, I hated the fact that you hid from me about calling Edward, I'm really grateful that you did. It was a great decision on your part. Are you happy, _now_?"

Rosalie smirked, before nodding and settling back on the couch.

"Sorry." Rosalie said simply, shrugging a little, but still smiling

Bella nodded, already having let it go.

"So, where did you go on Sunday?" Rosalie asked.

Bella swallowed once, before replying, "Edward's house.

When Rosalie eyebrows rose, she elaborated, "He wanted to talk. He called me, so I went over, after my shift at the bookstore."

Rosalie motioned for Bella to continue.

"He explained some more about the lifestyle. He said it would get a lot more intense basically, and that I should be prepared. He doesn't want me to get scared, when it gets hardcore." Bella explained. She added, casually, "Also, he told me, he wants me as his girlfriend as well."

Rosalie sat up. She looked at her friend with wide eyes, before saying, "What? What did he say?"

"Basically, he said, he wants me as both his girlfriend and submissive, both. I think his exact words were, _my pet and my princess_." Bella said, a shiver running through her as she remembered his words.

"Whoa!" Rosalie exclaimed, falling back on the couch. "What did you say?"

"I didn't get a chance to say anything. He just told me to think about it, and he asked me out on a date Wednesday night."

"That's tomorrow tonight."

"I know. I'm wearing that blue and grey dress."

Rosalie stared at her friend thoughtfully. Finally she said, "What will you tell him?"

Bella considered this question carefully. She had been asking herself the sane question since Sunday night, and she still didn't have an answer. She wanted to say yes, but, strangely, she also wanted to say no. And of course that didn't make sense, which is why it was all so confusing.

"I dunno." Bella replied, in a small voice.

"Okay, let me ask you this." Rosalie said, "Do you understand the whole BDSM thing now?"

"Yes." Bella said, admitting the feelings that had been creeping up on her since Saturday night. "Earlier, I was panicked because I hadn't the slightest idea about BDSM, and this Greek-god look-alike, one night stand, was suddenly telling me that I liked pain. And, I didn't know what to think, or do.

"But, more importantly, I didn't want to admit it, Rosalie. I didn't want to admit that I was a freak, as some would call me. But that night, at Edward's club, I realized I couldn't help it. If I like ketchup with my ice cream, then I just do. And people thinking its weird, wouldn't change my liking."

"Okay, first, ketchup and ice cream?" Rosalie replied, "Ew. Second, tell me, do you already have some feelings for Edward?"

Bella nodded, replying affirmatively. Of course she already had feelings. She didn't know how strong they were, or what they were even, but she did. Maybe it was just lust, or the excitement of something new, but there was something.

"Will you be able to go about, just having sex, and nothing else? If you say no, are you ready to not see or talk to Edward for the entire week, except when you guys sleep together? Can you see him romantically involved, with some other girl?" Rosalie questioned Bella.

_No. _Bella thought, a red haze coming in front of her eyes. She hated the thought of Edward with some other girl, laughing, looking at that girl, like he looked at her. More than that, she couldn't imagine, not speaking to Edward, except when necessary. When he had texted her these past two days, the smile which had graced her face, lit up her entire being. She had felt almost complete, just by a few words on her mobile screen, and she had felt her heart beat faster, at the thought that he was thinking about her.

Bella looked up at Rosalie, and Bella knew she had her answer. She wondered why she was so pessimistic, even though her friend, with whom something so bad had happened, was so positive about it.

Bella had never experienced something bad in her life, well not overly bad, which would scar her, or would make a really strong impact on her life, yet she was so afraid to go out there. She wondered if she was just waiting for something bad to happen, which is why she was afraid to let go with Edward, or was it just her nature.

Bella had freaked out, at the age of 9, when she had come to visit her father in the summer holidays, and a boy had given her a flower. She had refused to believe that any boy could ever like her, and then had called Rosalie, a few days later, panicked, when her childhood friend, Jacob, had kissed her. She was the same woman, who, just a few days ago, was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, because a man had told her that he wanted her as a submissive.

Bella made up her mind. It was obvious that she had feelings for Edward, and she would say yes to him. But she refused to go in it with Edward feeling so negative. She refused to be that girl anymore, who was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. She would just go with the flow, Bella vowed to herself, and no matter if it ended badly, or well, she would come out of it stronger.

Suddenly she felt a lot lighter in a long time. She felt as though someone had taken a burden off her shoulders, and she felt a little light- headed.

"You're right Rosie." Bella said, trying to explain the feeling and thoughts she had just had, the vow she had just made. "I like him. I really, really like him. And he likes me back. Sunday night, I didn't want to think about him in any way, other than what was purely physical. And that's the mindset I went to his house with. But then there he was, telling me how much he wants me, as his girlfriend, and not only as his submissive. And I don't want to be afraid anymore, Rose. This is so new to me, and I don't want to enter it with a bad mind."

Bella had a strong conviction in her voice. She wasn't afraid, and she refused to give into her insecurities. She was determined that she would give this relationship a chance, even if she had to fight herself.

* * *

Please read and review. Guest reviews are welcome as well.

Follow me on tumblr for the steamy pictures. Link on my profile :)


	8. BRB

Hello to all you wonderful readers out there. I'm sorry this is not a new chapter, instead it's a BRB. I will not be posting anything until after 20 nov, and I am extremely sorry. I have the most important exams of my life coming up in just a month, and I need to focus all my time and energy there. Please know, I will very much be continuing this story, and I'm not abandoning it. So please don't go anywhere. A big thanks to all of you, and special shout out to princess0789, because she is absolutely awesome.

Xoxo


End file.
